


Bowl&Skate&Play

by ThatOneFicYouLikedButToldNobodyAbout



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), New - LOONA (Music Video)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Introspection, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFicYouLikedButToldNobodyAbout/pseuds/ThatOneFicYouLikedButToldNobodyAbout
Summary: Sometimes listening to the almost methodical rumble and crashing could make Sooyoung enter a near trance-like state that lets her think deeper about her current problem than maybe she should. It makes her feel like a bowling-ball speeding down the lane, desperate for a strike - shes always conscious of the fact that sliding too far one way or the other might land her in the gutter.





	Bowl&Skate&Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts).



> I'm super in love with this music video right now, so when I saw you had requested it, I couldn't help writing you a treat!

Sometimes listening to the almost methodical rumble and crashing could make Sooyoung enter a near trance-like state that lets her think deeper about her current problem than maybe she should. It makes her feel like a bowling-ball speeding down the lane, desperate for a strike - shes always conscious of the fact that sliding too far one way or the other might land her in the gutter.

A polite cough sounds and Sooyoung is pulled from her own macabre zone-out by one of the regulars stepping up to the concession counter she’s running, to ask for another pizza slice and a refill on his medium Limefizz. After the customer has paid and gone back to the pinball machine he’s been playing for quite some time, she lifts herself slightly over the counter-top to sneak a glance at the analog clock hanging from the wall to the left of her, which is normally blocked from her line of vision in her work area by a large popcorn machine. She lets herself drop back down and bounces a little, happily. Only half an hour left until her shift is up.

Her father has owned the town’s old Bowl&Skate&Play for longer than she’s been alive and no matter how much he’s tried to keep it up, the age is starting to show on it. That, coupled with the fact that any new customers are few and far between make her constantly consider advising her parents to sell the place - the only things stopping her is the heartache she knows giving it up it would cause her father and the fact that she’d be out of a job to support herself through dance schooling.

She can’t afford that kind of hardship right now - financially _or_ emotionally if she’s being honest with herself.

Last week she had gotten passed over for the lead in an upcoming showcase, the new girl in their class being chosen instead. Not that Sooyoung couldn't see why they had chosen Viian Wong - rather the opposite in fact. She was beautiful, she was talented, she had a natural air of confidence... they would all do well with her as lead. Still, Sooyoung had been practicing _so hard._ Viian had just popped up out of nowhere, wowing everyone in her wake and Sooyoung felt as if the older girl had somehow stolen her thunder.

She knew thinking that way wasn't fair, but she couldn't help the way being unfairly looked over made her feel. Particularly when she had been just as wowed as her friends by the amazing new woman in their midst. _More so than her friend's actually_... she had been having dreams of soft hair and smooth thighs for over a week and it was verging on driving her crazy. Sooyoung having a huge crush, especially when she was supposed to be focused on her dancing, had definitely not been in her plans.

Not that any plans she had were overly concrete.

She was is dancing class because she loved it. But she didn't really know if she would be able to do anything with it for a living. She _really_ wanted to, she was just wholly aware of the likelihood that she might need to think about other future career options. The idea of doing anything other than dancing left a sour taste in her mouth, however. And Viian was knocking down Sooyoung's castles in the sky even more prematurely, just by being her perfect self.

It was with that floating in the forefront of her thoughts that the bell on the entrance rung merrily and in stepped the same woman who's smile had been stuck on loop in Sooyoung's head for a ridiculous amount of time.

In her confusion and shock, Sooyoung made a surprised sound that was somewhere between and yelp and a gruggle and crouched down to hide behind the counter. The second her brain caught up with her she was mortified and stood up very quickly, apparently startling a wide-eyed and confused looking Viian, who had come to stand obliviously, waiting in what she must have assumed was a waiting queue area. "There you are! Hi! I was looking for you." Viian smiled like a hundred fairy lights, the lines of concern easing away from her forehead.

Sooyoung wanted to be swallowed by the floor, to hide her burning face. "You were looking for me, Unnie? What did you need?"

Viian giggled happily and held out her hands, palms up, in playful invitation. "Come out to skate with me and I'll tell you!"

"I-I can't do that! I have to wait for customers!" Sooyoung's voice was pitched in a slight scandal. Viian paused, looking to the right, where Limefizz guy was still busily pounding away at the pinball machine, and then to the left when a group of four young guys was playing a round of bowling, and lastly over Sooyoung's shoulder, out across the empty skating rink. Her eyes widened again, but this time they were joined by a large pouting of her lower lip. Her shining lipgloss looked like it might taste like candyfloss.

Before Sooyoung could even become fully cognizant of her own actions, she was already tying the laces of her skates. As she pulled the other girl up, she noticed that Viian looked momentary lost and like she was bracing for something bad to happen, her eyes downcast and expression troubled. Sooyoung frowned. "What's the matter? "

"I need your help." Viian admitted, her pout showing. There was a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks as she gripped Sooyoung's hand a little tighter.

Sooyoung chuckled, properly linking their fingers together, before sliding them onto the rink. "Just follow me, I won't let you fall, okay?"

Viian's brows rose and she finally made eye contact again, a silly smile on her face. "Oh, yeah. That too. Don't want to fall on my butt. But what I really meant was the dance routine. I need your help with that."

Sooyoung stopped so suddenly it made Viian skid some. She grabbed Sooyoung's forearm with her free hand, just managing to steady herself, before Sooyoung rounded on her, the very picture of incredulous. "You want my help? You were the one chosen!"

Viian stood back from Sooyoung suddenly, looking perplexed and apprehensive again. "I didn't _ask_ them to choose me. Besides, we both know you're better. I need your help and opinions if we want a good showing. You know you're the best!"

 And Sooyoung really wants to be annoyed, but... V _iian is right._ She was chosen because the other girls had wanted to make her feel welcome since she was just so _pretty_ and _kind_ and...

Sooyoung pointed at herself dumbly. "Me? You think I'm the _best_?"

The earlier flush returned to Viian's face with a vengeance. "I... of course I do." She shuffled, apparently finding her skates abruptly interesting. "The way you dance is magic. Every time, I'm always left in awe of you. You're beautiful." Her voice was open and almost reverent.

Sooyoung felt tears spring into the corners of her eyes as she tried to think of what she could possibly say in response. When she realized she wasn't going to find the right words, she did the only thing she could think to do to show her gratitude and leaned in to kiss the other girl squarely on the lips. Viian was frozen in shock for a few moments before Soonyoung felt her tentatively reciprocate and then fall into the kiss herself.

When they finally pulled apart, they were clinging tightly to one another.

Unexpectedly, Viian started to giggle. "I guess that means you _will_ help me?"

Sooyoung could only nod, as she started to laugh too.

She honestly wasn't sure what she was doing. But she knew it felt right. As the quirky jingle signaling a strike and boisterous cheers sounded from the other side of the building, Sooyoung decided that she'd still keep trying her best, but maybe she could give herself a break sometimes too, to have the fun she needed. She thought perhaps Viian would be more than willing to help her find it.


End file.
